Dreams
by czarleigh
Summary: Everything was just in place. But, for Serenity Wheeler, there's something missing. No one would tell her. How is she supposed to find out?


This is my first fanfiction ever. A one-shot. Please, tell me what you think about it. I'm really an amateur to these kinds of things. So, here :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! If I did, then this wouldn't be called a fanfiction.**

* * *

_Sigh._

It was a bright sunny day. Wait, what day is it today?

_Saturday, 25th of October._

Oh. Why is this day so familiar? What's on this day? I tried to recall it as much as possible, but nothing came. It was as if my memory was blocked or something. Oh, well.

I realized I was all alone in the apartment. I didn't have anything to do. Joey was out for work and isn't going to be back until midnight because he has to go hang-out with his friends. Mai is busy taking care of her business in Downtown Domino and won't be back until the afternoon. Tea and Yugi have their own world, since their announcement last week that they were already an item. I sighed again. I am really happy for the both of them. I haven't heard from Tristan ever since he went to the United States to pursue college. And Duke? He's still busy with his company and all those dice things he's been making. I don't really care at all.

I decided to have a stroll outside the house and I was surprised that the car was still parked in front of the gate. I went back inside and went to the kitchen. I found the keys lying on the counter with a note beside it.

_Ren,_

_I'm handing over to you my car. Please take good care of it. I'm going to buy a new one by next week. So, don't worry about me. I can trust you, I know. I love you._

_Joey_

I stared at the note. Why on earth would Joey give me his car and buy a new one? Not unless he has that amount of money. But, then again, how did he get the money? I stared at the keys on the counter. It wouldn't make sense. Why?

I thought for a while and I ignored the keys. I went outside again. Since it was a bright morning, I decided to walk until I get tired. No one was there to lecture me anyway.

After a few minutes, I reached the park. There were children playing at the playground and I just watched them. I took a seat at the benches of the park and just observed the environment. There was something familiar about it, but I couldn't point out what it was.

* * *

_I was sitting at the park, waiting for someone to come. I didn't know he would be this late. He would never be late, would he?_

_Then, there were a pair of hands covering my eyesight._

_"Guess who?" said the person coolly._

_"I'm guessing that you are some bastard owning a company at the middle of Domino City. You are Japan's Number 1 Bachelor as of today, a workaholic, cold, self-centered. But even if you're all that, you are the sweetest bastard I know."_

_"Ouch!" he said as he uncovered his hands from my eyes and hugged me from behind._

_I smiled, stood up and turned to him._

_"I knew you would come."_

_"Why wouldn't I?" he told me, kissing my forehead. "I wouldn't miss my girlfriend's birthday, would I?"_

* * *

I opened my eyes. I didn't know that I fell asleep. And that dream? Was that real? Now, what time is it? Quarter to 12? Damn, I need to have lunch.

I stood up and went for a walk again. I didn't know where my feet would lead me but it just took me to a restaurant a few blocks from the park. Now, what the hell is really happening to me? Why is every setting that I go just so familiar?

I ordered and waited. I stared outside and began to daydream.

* * *

_"You know, you look beautiful today."_

_"You always say that to every girl you know."_

_He smirked and said "No, I really mean it. You really are beautiful today." he smiled at me, a real smile, while he held my hand._

_I smiled back at him and told him, "Only because it's my birthday today."_

We chuckled and waited for our orders. We talked a lot and we didn't realize that our orders were already served.

_"Thank you so much for everything. You're the best boyfriend any girl could have."_

_He smirked, "I get that a lot."_

_"No, really. You are. I'm really thankful that I have you."_

_I held his hand and looked into his eyes. He smiled at me and he leaned down and kissed me gently._

_"You're welcome."_

* * *

"Miss?"

I snapped back to reality. How long was I daydreaming?

"Yeah? Oh. I'm sorry."

"Is that all?" I could tell that the waiter became impatient and wanted to slap me from daydreaming.

"None at the moment. Thank you." I told him, trying to smile at him as he walked away.

I couldn't really concentrate on what I'm eating. I tried to, but I couldn't help thinking about the daydream. Was that real? Why would it be real? I've never even met him personally, have I?

I pushed the thought aside and finished my food. I stood up and placed a tip on the table. I needed to place that tip so that waiter wouldn't be so pissed off because of me.

I went outside. I noticed the dark clouds slowly forming. Oh no. Why?

I hurriedly walked and just let my feet take me somewhere else. I realized that I was already at the beach. There were a lot of people. Parents with their children, couples, friends, it was really fun just watching them from the sides. I strolled slowly at the shore and sat on a rock. I looked at something and didn't realize that I was already spacing out.

* * *

_"Did you know that you can hear sound from this shell?"_

_I picked up the shell and brought it to him. He was so confused at why there would be such thing._

_"Really?" he said, raising one eyebrow at me._

_"Yes, really. Joey told me about it when we were younger. He let me hear those sounds and I was so amazed that it would be there."_

"That's just childish, you know that." he smirked at me.

_"Yeah, I know it is. But just try it. Please. For me." I grinned at him, holding out to him the shell._

_"No."_

_"Pretty please?"_

_"Not a chance."_

_"Oh, come on. Just this one time. Please?"_

_He stared at me and just sighed. He took the shell which was on my hand and put it in his ear._

_"If anything comes out from this shell and stays in my ear, I'm going to make sure that you also get it too."_

_I chuckled at him. He was as childish as me. He just doesn't want to show it. Then, I looked at him. He was staring at me, a small smile appeared in his lips._

_"You're right."_

_"I know."_

_I stood up and sat next to him. He smiled at me and said, "Thanks for this. It feels good being able to feel young again. I never had a chance to have this kinds of things when I was younger."_

_There was a small hint of sadness in his eyes, I could tell._

_I forced him to face me and told him, "You have to experience this. Or else you wouldn't really enjoy life. Even if you're already happy with working, firing a lot of employees here and there, your little brother. You wouldn't be able to enjoy it if your happiness comes from them. You have to bring out your own happiness. The happiness that comes only from you."_

_"Serenity..."_

_I looked him in the eye and smiled. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck. Then, I pulled back and leaned down on his chest. Then, I heard him whisper,_

_"I love you..."_

* * *

I opened my eyes and took a look at my surroundings. It was starting to rain. God, no.

I started to run and headed to the nearest shed. Suddenly, I heard a crash. I looked back to where the sound came from.

* * *

_I went outside of the building, running. It was raining and I had tears flowing down to my cheeks. I don't know where my feet would take me. But I just want to get out of there._

_I heard him calling out for me but I didn't want to look back. Eveything was a blur until I heard a screeching sound._

_"Serenity!"_

_And everything blacked out._

* * *

There was a tear flowing from my eye. I couldn't believe it. They didn't tell me anything and I just found this all by myself?

* * *

_I became conscious and I felt my head hurt. What happened to me? I slowly opened my eyes and just found a guy about the age of my brother, with chestnut brown hair and ocean blue eyes. But what is he doing here? Did he save me or something?_

_He glanced at me for a second and his eyes opened wide when he saw me looking at him._

_"Serenity!" he approached me and continued, "How are you?"_

_I became confused. Who was this man? Was he a friend? Was he just a stranger who found me? No, he wouldn't be a stranger, he knows who I am. A friend, maybe._

_"I'm fine, I guess."_

_The doctor went in my room and called the guy. After a few minutes, he went back inside. There was sadness in his eyes._

_"Please, take care of yourself."_

_I wanted to know who he is, but with that, he left the room, never looking back._

* * *

"Seto..."

Without thinking, I headed to the largest building at the middle of Domino. It was still 6 o'clock in the evening. He should still be there working.

That explains the dreams. The familiar sites. Everything. And the day today. It was our anniversary... and his birthday.

I ran and ran until I arrived at the building.

"Kaiba Corp." I muttered to myself.

I went inside and asked the receptionist, "Is Seto Kaiba here?"

"I'm sorry, Miss. He's not here today. We had a day off."

"Oh, okay. Thank you so much."

Not really my day. If he wasn't at work, then where would he be? At home? What if he's out of town with Mokuba? There's only one thing to find out.

I picked a cab to the Kaiba Mansion. I don't know when was the last time I came here, but it doesn't really matter anymore. I just want to see him and... Wait. What am I really going to do after I see him?

I rang the doorbell and waited. After a few seconds, Seto's bodyguard, Roland, opened the door.

"Miss Serenity!"

I smiled at Roland and asked, "Is Seto here?"

"He's upstairs. I will call him for you."

"No need." I heard someone say.

I looked behind Roland and saw Seto, walking down the stairs. Now, what was I going to say to him?

"You..." I said to him, teary-eyed. I knew he was dumbfounded when he found me in his doorstep.

I approached him and embraced him without hesitation. I realized Roland was already not around. There were only the two of us left.

"I remember now. Why didn't you tell me?" I looked up to him, he still has that sadness in his eyes.

"I couldn't. I just couldn't. I knew you would have to forget about me. You won't be healthy when you're with me. You won't be happy when you're with me."

"It's not true!" I cried. "I realized that there was always something missing in my life, but I couldn't point out what it really is. No one would tell me. Even Joey, even Mai, even Yugi and Tea. No one would want to tell me."

He fell silent. He slowly placed his arms around me and comforted me. Then, I heard him whisper.

"I missed you so much. I couldn't concentrate on work. I couldn't take care of myself properly. I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were everything to me. You helped me. And I realized that I couldn't live without you."

I held his face with my hands and smiled at him. There was nothing to stop me now. I love him and he loves me. I leaned in, and kissed him gently. He held me closer and kissed back. I pulled back first, still looking him in the eye.

"I love you Seto."

"I love you too Serenity."

It was all good. And then I remembered.

"Hey Seto..."

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

I know, it's... Uhh, I don't know. Tell me what you think.  
Please review. Thanks a lot! :)

~czarleigh


End file.
